Lady Dragon
by angelusgrl
Summary: I have lost my notebook that the story is in. I'm sorry, I'm despertatly looking for it and when I do a new chapter will be up. Thanks for your patients.
1. Lady Dragon

I own nothing, I claim to own nothing. The one  
who owns the charatures is J.K. Rowling, which I  
praise her efforts. The only one I do own is my   
charatures VonLexton and Drusilla. I hope you like,   
I didn't make Draco and Harry gay. . . which is a   
real surprise because I love those two together. Anyway,  
on with the story which I haven't finished but it may  
help with my mild case of writers block.  
  
  
  
  
LADY DRAGON  
  
  
Summer ended, and school was about to start. Hogwarts   
students climbed onto the train that would lead them  
to their destination. New faces buried among a sea of  
older faces. A bright new day; and a new year just around   
the corner, and me. I had beed transfered from Denmark to  
London. My first year among Hogwarts students, but my fifth  
year in the magic world of teaching.   
  
This school I was to go to was famous against its time. Of corse  
it was. It harbored Voldemort, as you will. It also taught   
the infamous Sirius Black, who I knew when I was five. And  
thousands of other famous witches and wizards. Most of the   
Death Eaters came from this school. Among the sea of faces  
were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, my mother,  
and my father.  
  
I make my way to an empty room, which I find in the back  
of the train. I sit in the last seat thinking about my   
past and how much I hate this fucking life. To my right   
is a window, which I glance out of. My eyes catch a boy  
that I thought was just a myth. I saw The Boy Who Lived.  
My body got a sudden burst of lighting through it and all I  
wanted to do to him would be considered a crime in both worlds.  
I wanted to put a new scar upon that soft body. To watch him  
bleed as I laugh at his misery.   
  
How dare he call himself the Boy Who Lived.How dare he think   
that his life is bad. He lost both of his parents, but I had lost  
only my father and had to live with my mother. Who had lost her  
mind at the death of my father. I lived with her and her feble  
mind for nine years.  
  
Also, this boy didn't have the blood running through  
his veins, pounding in his ears, telling him to be bad.  
I knew I was bad, I didn't need the blood telling me to  
do so. This Boy Who Lived had no reason for such a title.  
He had no recollection of the day his parents died, yet   
I remember the day when my father died. I watched it happen  
before my eyes. I was but only a one year old, and I remember   
it like it happened yesterday.   
  
I am pulled from my thoughts when the door slid open and in  
walked a red headed boy, a frizzy haired girl, and that boy who  
I despised the most. I hated him and I had never even talked to  
him. I sank into my seat so they wouldn't notice me. I never  
wanted to be noticed, and I know at a point I would be.  
  
In my little seat I sat, not paying attention to the three   
people in front of me. But one of them spoke a single   
sentance, a question to his friends, that made me want to   
listen. With the snap of my fingers I find myself behind  
them. Not to close, I lay on the down on the seat listing to   
them, wanting to know what their saying. I strain my ears and  
hear their words.  
  
  
"Have you seen the new girl?" the boy who lived asked.  
  
"Harry, we are surrounded by new girls. Their called first   
years." the red headed one said.  
  
"No. She's our age. She's a fifth year, but she has to go through  
the Sorting Hat. Have you seen her?" Harry asked.  
  
"I did." the girl said.  
  
"Did you take a good look at her?"  
  
"No, but I've heard some things."  
  
"I caught a glimps of her, and she burned herself on my   
memory. She's got the blackest hair as black as the midnight sky.  
Her eyes are ice blue, just as blue as Malfoy's. Which gives her  
a creepy look, those eyes are so cold. Her skin is pale and her   
lips are as crimson as blood. She carries a box, a box that made   
hissing noises, I heard what it was saying. She has a blue ridge   
snake. No rats, no owls, no frogs, but a snake. The only animal  
I've ever seen Malfoy turn white at the sight of." Harry said.  
  
"Do you know her name?" the red headed on asked.  
  
"No Ron, I do not."  
  
"But I do." the girl says, "I have heard of many things   
about her."  
  
"Tell us." the boys beg.  
  
"Her name is Drusilla VonLexton. She does not like her name.  
She has four others. Dru, which is used by teachers or enemys,  
Silla, by her classmates, Lady, by her friends, and Lady Dragon,   
by those who fear her."  
  
"Fear her?" the one called Ron asked.  
  
"She comes from Durmstrang. That school teaches all dark  
magick. From what I heard her parents were both Death  
Eaters. Her father was killed when she was a baby and her   
mother went crazy. I heard she's lived in America, Paris,  
Denmark, and now she lives in London by herself, in the muggle  
world."  
  
"Why by herself?" Harry asks.  
  
"Her mother died when she was nine."  
  
"Oh. What house do you think she'll be in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hufflepuff?" the girl asks.  
  
"No, not mello headed enough." Harry replys, "Ravenclaw?"  
  
"No, she wouldn't fit there." the girl says.  
  
"What about Gryffindor?" Ron asks.  
  
"She shows no fear, but those eyes, I think she'll be put in  
Slytherin." Harry says.  
  
"Yes I agree." Ron replys.  
  
  
The door slid open and a plump lady with a cart walked in. I snap  
my fingers and end up back in my seat. My body's shakeing and  
the blood is screaming at me. My mind is seacrching for answers.  
How can they know so much about me when I have yet to learn   
about them. What secrets do they posses? How do they know of   
my beloved Nagani?   
  
I sit in my seat, pondering my new life against my old. Wondering how   
three people could know me. The train stopped and I saw for the first   
time, Hogwarts. I wait for the three to get off the train so I could  
sneek off. I follow the first years onto a boat which is driven across  
the lake.   
  
We get off and follow a big man who I know as Hagrid. We are   
commanded to stay and wait. After what seemed a life time to   
the younger children we are lead out onto a stage. The only thing  
in the middle of the stage was a chair and a hat. I knew this to be the  
Sorting Hat.  
  
The sorting begins and I watch calmly, knowing I'll be last. Finally, the  
last first year is called then me. "VonLexton, Drusilla" the teacher calls   
and I have to fight the urge to do something horrible to this person. The   
blood is screaming at me, I fight it. Must fight it. If I didn't fight the blood  
most of these people would be dead. But fighting was beginning to get  
harder and harder.  
  
I take a seat upon the chair and the hat is placed over my head. All around   
me there is talking, whispers flown about. Until one voice surfaces to the   
top. The voice that had sung that song. It took a breath, which is odd because  
hats can't breath.   
  
  
"You are to be placed in Gryffindor." it said suddenly.  
  
'No, I do not wish to be in Gryffindor. I want to be placed in Slytherin.' I scream  
in my head.  
  
"I cannot put you in Slytherin. I want you to be in Gryffindor. Maybe it will  
help you release the evil in your mind."  
  
'No. You cannot do this to me.'  
  
"I can and I will. GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed.  
  
  
I take off the hat in disgust and throw it to the ground. Iwalk down the   
aisle to my new table. As I pass the Slytherin table I lock eyes with a blonde  
haired boy. He mouths 'Mudblood' to me and the blood screams once more.  
I ignore it and take my seat at the end of the table.   
  
So many questions were directed at me. I said nothing, just casting my gaze  
upon faces. A boy catches my eye from across the table. The boy's body is   
twitching and shakeing. His eyes darted left and right, then he caught my   
gaze and let out a small scream. A evil smile crossed my lips and I walk   
over to him.  
  
  
"Hello Neville." I whisper in his ear, he squeaks again.  
  
"Um, hello Lady Dragon." he squeaked.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"Yes, um, I- I -I misses you, um tons." he stammered, the table went  
quiet to watch.   
  
"How's mummy and daddy doing?"  
  
"Their um, th-their f-fi-fine. Why?"  
  
"Oh I thought that with a child like you, instead of insanity they'd kill  
themselves."  
  
"Th-they a-a-aren't allowed um, s-sh-sharp objects."  
  
"Oh, tobad. It must suck to know that they don't even know you."  
  
"Th-they know me."  
  
"If you say say so. Can't wait for Christmas, huh? Get to see your parents.   
They don't care."  
  
"I-I-I um,. . ." he was cut off by the girl from the train.  
  
"Stop it! Leave him alone!" she screamed at me.  
  
" What are you going to do about it," I pause to take a deep breath,  
" Mudblood?" with those little words the three from the train are at  
my side ready to fight me.  
  
"You bitch! How dare you call me that when you yourself are from   
muggle parents?"   
  
"How dare you lower me to your level! My parents were a witch and a   
very powerful wizard! Unlike yours, who happen to be dentist!" I yell   
at her.  
  
"How do you know about my parents?" she asks.  
  
"Oh please Granger, I don't know them. I know you. I read your soul.  
I know your deepest fear." I hiss at her. "Would you like everyone to   
know what it is?"  
  
"Stop it! You leave her alone, you bitch!" the boy called Ron screamed.  
  
" Second time in the last twenty seconds that I've been called a bitch, thats   
a record for me." I say as I take a deep breath, "Isn't that right Weasly?"  
I say his last name and watch his reaction. He cringed and to my surprise  
so did the other three red headed children.  
  
" What did you do to them?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Nothing Golden Boy. Why?" I ask with a drawing voice.  
  
"Bitch!" he hissed.  
  
"Oh look another one, well we are making a scene in front of the school.  
I am going to the Common Room, where we will finish this later. I must  
attend to my Nagani." I say as I turn to leave.   
  
  
As I walk past the Slytherin table the boy with blue eyes and  
blonde hair glares at me. I return the glare, his eyes narrow  
and he mouths 'mudblood' once more. The blood is screaming at me.   
'Kill him! Kill him now! You are no Mudblood! Hit him over the head  
with that plate!' I have to ignore it. I walk out of the hall. My   
breathing has intensified and my heart feels like it's going to explode.  
  
I stop in the middle of the hall, my breath comes back to me and   
I regain posture. The blood in my ears is telling me to do something  
bad to the first student I see. This time I don't ignore it. I walk calmly  
down the hall until I see a boy. He looks like a second year so I   
*accidently* bump into him.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Now all of you get to wonder whats going to happen to the boy and  
the fight and how does she know Neville. HAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	2. Sevy

Sorry its taken me so long to get the next chapter up,  
but here it is. I hope you all enjoy.   
  
  
  
"S-sorry." the boy stuttered.  
  
  
I grin evily. I say nothing I just grab him by the throat and   
slam him up against the stone wall. The boy let out a scream  
as I pulled him away from the wall. I look at him, he's crying   
and I can't help myself as I laugh. I slam him against the wall   
again and again until I hear a sickening crack. I drop him to   
the ground. He's pathetic, his lips are bleeding and theres a bump   
on the back of his head. He curled himself into a fetel position.  
I spit towards him and leave, laughing as I walk away.  
  
The blood stopped screaming, it was finally quiet. I had pleased it,  
which made me happy knowing it wasn't screaming anymore. I   
look at the Fat Lady in disgust, but I give her the password. She  
swings open and I climb in. I hear screaming, my ears open enough  
to listen. I laugh knowing its Nagani. She wants let out of that  
box I have to keep her in.  
  
I laugh again listening to her. She's whining about food. She's actually   
really evil, but she'll talk to anyone who'll listen. She's hungry and I   
knew why. Locked up in that box all day long, never allowed to get out.  
I feel sorry for her, but it was her who found me. Not I who found her.  
  
  
"Mother! Let me out! I smell fear and blood! Come on mother. Let  
me out to play!" she whined.  
  
"Oh Nagani," I whisper to her,"you are an impatient child."  
  
"But I'm hungry." she whined again.  
  
"Yes I know. If I let you out you must be good."  
  
"I want the blood and the fear." she said as I removed the lid.  
  
"No, only mice and cats. You may not eat the children and if you are to   
wonder off into the forest keep your eyes open. There are bigger things  
out there that will eat you. I'd advise you not to go out there but it is   
your own free will." I say.  
  
"Yes mother I know. I'll be good child and make you happy." she hisses as   
she slithers off.  
  
  
I plop down onto my bed listening to the wind running through the   
trees. Whistling its eeri song. I love the music of the night. It's peaceful,  
relaxing even. When the howls of the from the creatures come deep   
within the night, its music. The night has always been my get away.   
Hide beneath the shadows that lean against the wall. Wait for some  
poor soul to be dumb enough to cross your path. Then you attack.  
That was how I was brought up and thats how my Nagani gets her  
prey. I tought her myself.   
  
I drift off into an uneasy sleep. Flashes of my past race through my mind.   
My father falling to the ground, my mothers broken body, Sirius being taken  
away by dementor's, Malfoy's face when I met them, tortured Neville,  
and a little girl in white with pleading eyes. I was sure she was me,  
scared and lonely in a corner of a black room. Rain pouring from the sky.  
  
I wake with a start when the door to the room creaks open. I see Nagani   
slither to her box until I hiss at her. She slithers to my bed and crawls into   
it. She looks at me as if she hopes I can read her soul through her eyes.  
  
  
"Whats the matter my Nagani?" I ask as I pet her head.  
  
"A boy talked to me today. He asked me if my master was ill. I didn't   
understand. He said that you were my master, not my mother. I   
dislike that boy very much. He tried to get me to tell him your  
secrets." she said in a low and eeri voice.  
  
"Who was this boy?" I ask her.  
  
"He said his name is Harry Potter. He has glasses and messy hair. I wanted  
to bite him for you."  
  
"Oh my Nagani. Don't listen to that silly boy. You didn't tell  
him anything did you?"  
  
"No Mother I did not. Guess who I saw." Nagani said suddenly excited.  
  
"Who did you see?"  
  
"Severus Snape." she hisses, and if she had legs she would have been   
jumping with this information.  
  
"Really? Whats he doing here?"  
  
"He's a teacher Mother."  
  
"Really? Thats useful. What does he teach?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Thank you my child. Now off to bed, you must sleep. Tomarrow is yet   
another day."  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
  
I watch her slither away, I don't go back to sleep. Memories are too   
overbearing. I walk down to the common room. It's empty, so I sit  
on the chair closest to the dying fire. I snap my fingers and the fire  
is loud and roaring, I snap them again and a warm cup of Butter beer  
is in my hands. I sit and sip on it, thinking away the world. I sit in this  
chair until the sun comes up. Then I dress and go down to the Great  
Hall.  
  
It's as empty as the common room, but being first means I got my  
class schedule first. Snapes class was first, with Slytherins. Then off  
to Care of Magical Creatures, then to Defense Against the Dark Arts,  
and last for the day would be Transfiguration. I look at all of the classes,  
picking which ones I'm not going to like.  
  
There is little noise coming from the teachers which means I get to eat in  
silence. As soon as I hear the shuffling of feet I head to the dungeons. Snape  
is hovered over a bunch of papers as I walk in and take my seat in the front  
of the room. Snape looks up from his papers and gives me a dirty look.  
  
  
"You have twenty minutes before class. Go have breakfast." he hisses at me  
as he goes back to his paper work.  
  
"I already ate. I don't feel like being around people right now." I say coldly.  
  
"Well then you should leave and walk around if you want to be away   
from humans." he answers.  
  
"Oh but Sevy, I wouldn't consider you to be human." I say and he looks up   
at me. His eyes are wide.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Sevy. You don't know who I am do you?" I ask bitterly.  
  
"Yes I do. Your that new Gryffindor. I don't get along well with Gryffindors."  
  
"Is that right? Do you know my name?"  
  
"Do I care about your name? It isn't a name t hat makes the person, its  
the person that makes the name. So I think your name is Slime." Snape  
replies in a arrogent voice.  
  
"FIne, if you don't know my first name then I should tell you my last."  
  
"Why? So I can put you in the back of the class?" Snape smirks.  
  
"No, so you can fear me."  
  
"Me? Fear a student? Ha! Fine child tell me your last name." Snape says.  
  
"VonLexton." I say with a evil grin. Snape's eyes fall upon mine. His mouth   
gapes open.  
  
"Silla? Lady? Baby Dragon?" was the series of words that formed out of Snapes  
quivering mouth.  
  
"Didn't I tell you you'd fear me?"   
  
"I don't fear you. I-I'm just g-glad to see you again. I-I'm sorry about y-your   
father. I-is your m-mother well?"  
  
"Oh you haven't heard?" I ask and he shakes his head,"She fell off a cliff. Did  
you know that you were supposed to be there for us? You are now my legal   
gaurdian, and when she died you never came to save me!" I scream glaring  
at him.  
  
"No I-I'm not your g-gaurdian. Y-your father took that p-privilege away   
when I r-ran." he stammered. I plop down in a chair next to his desk.  
  
"Then who is to take care of me?" I whisper into the air.  
  
"I could, that is if you, um, if you want me to." Snape offers.  
  
"You will? Really? You'll be my gaurdian? You'll teach me things?" I ask, he nods  
and gets up from his chair. I get up and we embace in an akward hug.  
  
"Thank you." I whisper.  
  
"Just as long as you don't become friends with Harry Potter I'll be happy."  
  
"Don't worry. I hate that boy. Unless I could turn him evil."  
  
"If you could turn him evil then you are very cunning." he says as the bell   
rings.  
  
"I know." I say and snap my fingers. I take a seat at the back of the room.  
He claps and smiles at me, the students pour into the class room. Harry   
shoots me a look and I know I'm going to have a talk with him by the end   
of the day.  
  
END OF CH. 2 


	3. Old Neville

This is chapter three. I wanted to thank those   
who have reviewed my story and those who   
are reading my story and telling others about it.   
I swear I have the best reviews in the world. You  
guys make me want to write my stories, so   
thank you! Now on to the chapter.  
  
  
  
The day went by fast, but first days always go fast.  
Malfoy kept glareing at me, mouthing 'mudblood'  
around every corner. By dinner the blood was   
screaming so loud that I had to do something   
to shut it up. I found a seat at the end of the table   
and watched the rest of my house carry on conversations.  
Neville kept his eyes away from my side of the table,   
and Harry kept glancing at me. I watch as everyone  
eats and I look down at my plate full of food. I don't  
eat, food doesn't please me any more.  
  
Harry gets up and takes a seat in front of me. He looks at   
my plate, his eyes narrow. I glare at him, I hiss something   
into the air knowing he'll catch it. He hisses something back  
to let me know he's listening.  
  
  
"Why did you tell my Nagani that?" I ask  
  
"Why are you talking to me in Parseltounge?" he asks smugly.  
  
"Why are you answering my questions with questions, Golden Boy?"  
  
"Because I can."  
  
"Well stop! Answer the fucking question you ass. Why did you tell  
her that?" I growl at him.  
  
"What? That your not her mother? She's a snake, she's not supposed  
to call you mother. You are her master."  
  
"Yes, I know that. I've had her since she was a baby. She's always called  
me Mother. You have changed her perspective on everything.   
You bastard! I fucking hate people like you Golden Boy! I  
wish Voldermort would have finished you off!" I growl at him wanting  
to rip him open.   
  
"Oh such harsh words from such a new student. I thought you  
weren't allowed to say that name." Harry says mockingly.  
  
"What? Voldermort. Oh please, everyone can say it. Your friends  
could say it, but their scared. I don't know why. Voldermort is  
nothing, but then again we're all wannabe's."   
  
"Yes, I guess we are. Do you know that everyone's eyes are   
upon us?"   
  
"Yes, well I am done with you for now Golden Boy. If you would   
excuse me I have things to do and Nagani needs to be let loose."  
I say as I get up.   
  
I walk by Malfoy, who again mouths mudblood. I stop and walk over to   
him. Our eyes catch each other and we stare. Before I reach him, hes  
on his feet. I take his hand and lead him out into the hallway. I slam him  
against the wall, he laughs at me.  
  
  
"Wow I never thought a mudblood like you had the capability of doing  
something like that." he laughed.  
  
"Malfoy, you know very well that I am no mudblood."  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asks as if I'm some sort of mind   
reader. Which I am, but I read souls not minds.  
  
"Please, you are. . . I mean were, Snapes favorite student. Plus you   
and I go way back."   
  
"How so?" Draco asks raising his eyebrows.  
  
"After Voldermort's fall my mother and I left for America.  
We came back to get the rest of our stuff when your father   
and mother happened to drop by. My mother had begun to   
loose her mind then, but she could still form real thoughts.  
Your parents let us stay with you for a year. I was your  
only friend Draco. Don't you remember? You were Dragon   
and I was Lady Dragon." I hiss, he reaches up and runs a   
finger down my face.  
  
"Lady? My lady? You were the only one I gave myself completely  
to. And that was when we were two."  
  
"I know. So know do you think that I am a mudblood?"  
  
"No. I think that your my soul mate. I think that we are the only  
two people in the school who have enough guts and are cold hearted   
enough to take over the school."  
  
"I agree, but is it true you are terrified of snakes?" I ask narrowing   
my eyes.  
  
"Depends on which kind. I'm terrified of every kind except for the  
blue ridge. I heard that their poision is much powerful then the  
Balisk." he says grinning.  
  
"I have a blue ridge. Her name is Nagani."  
  
"Yes, I heard Potter over talking with his friends. He says that your   
snake belives you to be its mother."  
  
"Thats because she thinks I'm her mother. She found me in America.  
She had been crying for food. I helped her find it. I treat her as if she   
was my child."  
  
  
He pulls me close to him. Our lips are inches apart, he asks me "Are   
you ready to rule the school?" I nod and he kisses me forcefully.  
We break apart when we hear gasps coming from our side.   
We turn to face most of the Hogwarts students.   
  
I smile and as if he read my mind we bow. Then hand in hand   
we turn and he walks me to my common room entrance. He   
gets on his knees and takes my hand in his. He kisses the top  
of it and stands. He smiles and walks down the hall.  
  
I give the password to the Fat Lady and swings open. Nagani   
is whining, so I let her out. She doesn't leave, she stays at my   
side and waits for me to go downstairs. Knowing there will  
be a fight maybe even some blood. I listen for the rest of the   
Gryffindors to come into the house. When it sounds like theres   
a mild party I go down. Nagani behind me the whole way.   
Just like a dog with no legs. We make our way into the   
common room, many students gasp and jump back.   
  
I laugh to myself. Knowing that my snake could strike fear  
into the hearts of many. She slithers at my side as I make my   
way to Harry and his pathetic friends. They rise to their feet  
as I approach them. I look over Harry's shoulder to see Neville.  
I catch him in my gaze and he lets out a little squeak.  
  
  
"You tratior!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Why? Because I am with Draco Malfoy? Now come on Granger.   
I was sure a mudblood like you would want to taste his lips. To   
feel him inside you. I bet all those who hate him love him ten times  
more. Isn't that right, Golden Boy?" I spit at them.  
  
"No Dru. Your wrong in so many ways. Your a digrace to the   
Gryffindor name."  
  
"Hey I never wanted to be a pansy ass Gryffindor!" I scream   
and from the corner I hear Neville squeak with terror.   
  
"Hello Neville." I say in a evil voice.   
  
"H-hi, um Lady." he stammered.  
  
"I was wondering Neville. Do you remember what we  
used to do?"   
  
"Y-yes." Neville said looking around the room.  
  
"Do you remember Sara? Do you remeber Timmy?"  
  
"No Lady, p-please d-don't make m-me relive it. P-please." he   
stammered, all the color in his skin left him, bead of sweat rolled   
down his face. His eyes move from side to side, trying to find  
a way to escape.  
  
"Oh, but I'm sure everyone wants to know who Sara and Timmy. . .  
were."  
  
"No. I will not let tell them what we used to do!" he screams standing  
up.  
  
"Oh come on Neville. Tell them everything, or else I will." I say as if   
I'm bored.  
  
"I will not!" he growled.  
  
"Oh Neville found his backbone. Do you remember what it was like?  
What it was to be free? Do you remember how much fun we had?"  
  
"I remember a lot of things. I was your fucking guinea pig!" he  
screamed getting closer to me.  
  
"Yes, after I tested it out on you we went and tried it on other things."  
  
"After everything you had taught me, why did you have to   
do that to those children?" he asks, his face dropping into  
his hands.  
  
"Because it was fun." I say.  
  
"For you!" he snaps back.  
  
"And for you. I saw how happy you got. When you were with  
me you were free. No more clumsy Neville. Oh no, you were the  
true you. The way you are now. This act you put up in front of  
everyone its just an act. Be you, be free." I growl at him.  
  
"How can I be free when my grandmother has a chain wrapped  
around me I can't even breath?"   
  
"Would you like to get rid of that chain?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then break free Neville, come back to me!" I scream. Neville takes   
out his wand and in one movement I am on the floor. He's standing   
over me with the look of a madman in his eyes. The spell wears off,  
the whole room is quiet. Tension fills the room, their all afraid of   
what will happen next but no one moves.  
  
"Welcome home Neville." I whisper and he smiles.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Hermione demands.  
  
"Nothing. I let him out. Say goodbye to clutzy, stammering, idiotic,  
Neville and meet the new him. A evil child unless his grandma is   
around. Isn't that right Neville?"  
  
"Yup." he agrees and stands behind me rubbing my shoulders.  
  
"Why are you letting him do that? Your with Draco." Ron asks  
with a stunned look plastered to his face.  
  
"Because I can. Come on Neville, we've got catching up to do." I say as I  
spin around, Neville follows. "Nagani, go eat." I hiss at her.  
  
"Yes mother." she replys as she begins to slither off.  
  
"Shes not your mother." Harry hissed at her and she stopped to  
look at me.   
  
"How dare you!" I hiss, I look at Neville who seems to know and takes  
a seat on the couch.  
  
"How dare I what?" he hisses back, knowing no one can understand him  
but Nagani and I.  
  
"How dare you tell her that!" I scream, getting closer with each word.   
  
"Why? Its true! You're not her mother, you're her master! Now make her   
understand that!"  
  
"Its not true! I raised her, I am the only one shes ever known. You don't   
need to tell her shit like that!"   
  
"But you're lying to her. You dirty little bitch! You corrupted Neville,   
you're now Snapes favorite student, you're going with Malfoy,   
and you have no feelings towards your snake!" he screams, Nagani   
is snapping at his ankles. I shot a look towards her and she stopped.  
  
"And your point is what Golden Boy?" I ask getting closer.  
  
"My point, Drusilla, is that you are a bitch." he said.  
  
  
The blood began to scream at me. 'The forbidden name! He called  
you by your forbidden name! Do something!' With one quick movement   
my hand shot out and I hit him in the face. I watched him fall, and begin  
kicking him. Neville jumped off his chair and pulled me off Golden  
Boy. I look down at him, and see what I had done. His whole face was  
bloody. Laughing I tell Nagani to find to find something to eat   
as Neville leads me to my room.  
  
  
"Lady, your gonna get it tomarrow." Neville whispers as he runs a   
finger through my hair.  
  
"Yes I know. But it was worth it."  
  
"I do agree with you." he says as he looks into my eyes. "After all  
we've been through Lady, I have yet to taste your lips."  
  
"You want a taste?" I ask seductivaly.  
  
"Yes." he says.  
  
  
I nod and lean in. Our lips meet and we kiss. Its not like kissing Draco.   
Draco's kisses are full of passion, lust, and dominance. Neville's were   
like honey. His were full of passion, longing, and curiosity. He broke away  
from me and blushed. I look at him then turn to head to my bed.   
I crawl into it and Neville tucks me in. He kisses the top of my  
head and bids me goodnight. I laugh, knowing that Neville as I knew  
him was back.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


End file.
